The invention is based in particular on a ring gear.
In principle, the goal is to furnish ring gears and pinions that correspond with the ring gears that assure a long service life and quiet meshing.
In production, the goal is to replace metal-cutting production methods that as a rule are cost-intensive, with economical noncutting production methods, and sintering gains high significance.
A stamping tool that can be used for sintering has a negative form of a set of teeth of the ring gear or pinion, as applicable, to be made, and is advantageously produced with an electrode.
Suitable electrodes are typically produced in a rolling process on a bevel-gear toothing, or are wire-eroded in a numerical copying process. In wire erosion, an arbitrary design for rounding out of the tooth base is possible. However, longitudinally cambered tooth flanks cannot be created by this process.
In typical rolling methods, such as by means of milling or planing, longitudinally cambered tooth flanks can indeed be produced, but limits are placed on the design of the rounding of the tooth base. Since a tooth gap in the longitudinal direction normally tapers radially inward or from a so-called heel to a so-called toe of a tooth, this process uses separate tools for each of opposed tooth flanks in a tooth gap, and these tools are positioned against one another at a suitable tooth gap angle. Over the length of the tapering tooth gap, the tools have a constant profile. If an excessively long radius of the tool, or of bits of the tool, is selected for producing the tooth base rounding, then the tooth gap is cut apart in the region of the toe.